For years, tacos have been a very popular food item in fast-food restaurants, Mexican restaurants, and for home use. However, tacos can be messy to handle when preparing them or when they are eaten. Tacos are often prepared in restaurants by manually filling the taco shell with the ingredients, as they are when prepared at home. After they are filled and when they are not being held by hand during eating, tacos are usually set down by laying them on their sides. Tacos can be especially messy to handle when laid on their sides, because the contents often fall out of the shell.
This invention provides a disposable upright support that can be used to hold tacos in an upright position rather than laying them on their sides. The support can be used during and after filling the tacos, for restaurant or home use, or they can be used as a disposable item in restaurants or in the home for holding tacos in an upright position when they are set down during eating. As a result, tacos can be significantly less messy to handle when preparing them or when they are eaten.